User devices, such as those configured to access virtual spaces, may differ in that they operate on different computing platform types. For example, user devices employed for gaming may operate on different computing platform types. Computing platform types for gaming may include, for example, XBOX, PLAYSTATION, Wii, PC, MAC, iOS mobile devices, Android devices, tablets, mobile device, browser based gaming platforms, and other platform types. User devices configured to access virtual spaces may include, for example, XBOX 360 of the XBOX computing platform type, XBOX ONE of the XBOX computing platform type, PLAYSTATION 3 of the PLAYSTATION computing platform type, PLAYSTATION 4 of the PLAYSTATION computing platform type, Wii U of the Wii computing platform type, a smart TV of the browser based computing platform type, and/or other user devices configured to access virtual spaces.